Problem: $\left(-x + 6\right)\left(3x - 6\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -x \cdot \left(3x - 6\right) + 6 \cdot \left(3x - 6\right)$ $= \left( -x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -3x^2 + \left( -x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -3x^2 + \left( 6x + 18x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -3x^2 + 24x + \left( 6 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= -3x^2 + 24x - 36$